


Advertising Space

by syredronning



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid focusing on the Cigarette Smoking Man: his life, his death, and his relationships to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertising Space

[Download here](http://www.memory-prime.de/vids/as_big.zip) (40 MB, DivX, zipped)


End file.
